The Parent Trap Puckleberry
by Whats.A.Puckleberry
Summary: Basically a Puckleberry version of the Parent Trap. Joelle Berry and Caroline Puckerman meet up at a Broadway camp and plot to get their parents back together. Rated T for the flashbacks in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap; Puckleberry.

A/N 01; I do not own Glee, The Parent Trap, or Idina Menzel's Broadway camp, Broader Way… or a character's name likeness.

A/N 02; I do however own Joelle Berry, Caroline Puckerman, Tara Miller, or Skye Masters.

A/N 03; I'm sorry to those who are British in advance. I don't know how they speak. If I get anything wrong, or if there's any slang you use, please let me know! I apologize in advance if it just loses its British touch completely.

*/*

Joelle Berry jumped up and down in place, her long brunette curls bouncing in rhythm. "Joelle! Relax, you've been like this since we left the flat." Kurt Hummel-Anderson chuckled. They stood in line for security at the London International Airport. Joelle kept jumping, clutching her Chanel carry-on bag. "Uncle Kurt," the posh 12-year-old scoffed, "I have plenty right to be excited! I'm finally going to the states! And to be going to Broader Way for the whole summer!" She smiled as the line progressed. She kicked off her flip flops and put them on the conveyor belt, along with her purse. She stepped through the metal detector and stood on the other side, waiting for her escort. Kurt followed suit and Joelle laughed as his bedazzled belt buckle set off the metal detector. He removed the belt and walked through.

*/*

Caroline Puckerman sat down on her bed and examined her packed bags. She was so ready for her summer at Broader Way. Noah Puckerman popped her head in the doorway. "Are you ready to go, Care? We have to be at the airport in an hour." Caroline jumped off her bed and smiled. "More than ready, dad!" She smiled, picking up her stuffed elephant, Flopsy. She had had the stuffed animal since just after she was born. It was one of the only things she had left of her mom, other than her picture and the Star of David around her neck. Noah picked up her duffle bags and walked downstairs, Caroline following close behind.

*/*

Joelle stared at the Broadway camp in front of her. Kurt lagged behind, juggling her suitcases. She skipped up to the check-in desk and flashed her well-rehearsed smile. "Joelle Berry." She stated clearly, setting her bag on the table. The lady behind the counter pushed the paper towards her. "Sign here." She said in a boring, monotone voice. Joelle pushed the pen back and fished her pink pen from her bag. She signed her name and pulled out a sheet of star-shaped stickers, sticking one to the end of her signature. Kurt caught up and laughed as she put the stickers away. "You truly are your mother's child." He chuckled. "Where can I put her bags?" He asked the woman, placing them gingerly onto the ground.

A man in his early forties stood up. "I'll bring them for you, Mr. Berry." He smiled. Kurt laughed at the same time Joelle did. "He's not my father, he's my uncle." She explained, picking up her bag. She turned and gave Kurt a hug, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Kurt kneeled down to her level and smiled. "In ten weeks, your mom and I will be waiting for you right here. Love you, Joelle!" he hugged his niece and smiled, watching her chase after the man carrying her bags.

*/*

"Do you need me to come with you, Care?" Noah asked, handing her bags over. Caroline took her bags and hugged her father. "You don't have to daddy. I mean, you can, but if you don't want to, I understand." She ranted, fiddling with her necklace. Noah pulled his daughter into a hug, laughing heartily. "Care, you're doing that thing where you just don't stop talking." He smiled. Caroline giggled, hugging her father back. "Oh dad. I am not!" She stomped her foot, and punched him in the arm playfully. Noah pretended to wince as he rubbed his arm. "Yep, you're definitely my daughter!" He smiled and kissed her on top of the head. "Now, I'll be here in exactly 10 weeks to pick you up, but I'm only a phone call away if you wanna leave early."

Caroline smiled and hugged her father again, wiping her eyes discreetly. "I love you daddy." She said, playing with her brunette hair. Noah smiled and hugged her back, smiling as a tear dropped from his eyes. "I love you too, Care."

Noah watched as his daughter ran off to check into the camp, and then retreated to his rental car, driving off.

*/*

Joelle walked to her cabin, smiling when she saw the star-shaped white board on it. She wrote her name, and then drew a star next to it, doodling a little flower under her name. She walked in, expecting a couple of bunk beds and desks. She was taken back when she saw the two twin-sized beds, a ballet bar lining one wall, two white dressers with attached mirrors, and an en suite bathroom. One bed was decorated with zebra print sheets, and a hot pink comforter, dotted with black polka dots. The other bed had a baby pink, satin comforter and black sheets.

Joelle rolled her Chanel bags over to the baby pink bed and lifted them onto her bed.

A girl walked into the room, knocking on the open door. Joelle turned to look at her and smiled invitingly. The blonde signed her name on the board and smiled, rolling her Louis Vuitton suitcases into the room. "Hi, I'm Skye Masters. My mother and father met on the Broadway production of Guys and Dolls. And my father's last name was Masters, hence the name." She smiled.

"That's a cute name!" Joelle smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Joelle Berry. I'm from England." She smiled, transferring her clothing from her suitcases to her dresser. Skye furrowed her eyebrows, before spotting the picture on Joelle's dresser. "Oh my God! You're Rachel Berry's daughter?" she squealed, clapping. Joelle turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Skye blushed, sitting back on her bed, rifling through her bag. She pulled out her iPod and placed it on speaker mode. Joelle heard her mother's voice ring throughout the room and began to sing along.

(**Joelle**._Skye_.Both.)

**Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<strong>

_You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<em>

But what do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<span>

The two girls fell onto their beds, laughing. "Your voice sounds just like your mom's!" Skye commented, running her fingers through her blonde curls. Joelle smiled, freeing her brunette locks from its bun. "Thanks! You've got a great voice too!" She smiled, as the girls began to sing to the next song.

*/*

Caroline walked into her room and took in the sight. The walls were painted with a brick look, making it feel more camp-like. There were two twin beds in front of the windows. One bed had purple and yellow bedding with a matching curtain on the window. The other bed was decorated identically, only having blue and red bedding. There was a nightstand in between the two beds, storage for clothes underneath, and en suite bathroom. A ballet bar lined one wall, allowing the girls to practice.

(_Tara_.)

_Now you say you're lonely,  
>You cry the long night thru.<br>Well you can cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you._

_(_**Caroline**.)_  
><em>**Now you say you're sorry,  
>For being so untrue<br>Well you can cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you**

The redhead walked out of the bathroom when she heard the next verse sung by another voice. She smiled, pulling her bright red hair up into a ponytail. "Hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Tara Miller, as it says on that lovely board out there." She laughed, holding her hand out to Caroline. Caroline shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Caroline Puckerman." She said, plopping onto her bed, causing her bag to fall over. Flopsy tumbled out, and Caroline blushed a deep shade of red. Tara smiled and pulled her stuffed bear out from the nightside table drawer. "I'm glad I'm not the only one!" She laughed, placing the bear in the center of her pillows.

*/*

Joelle and Skye stood in the middle of their room, their respective decorations on their beds. Joelle had hung her cheerleading bow and Pointe shoes over her bed, and Sky had done the same with her Pointe shoes and gymnastics headband. Joelle placed a couple pictures of her and Rachel on her dresser, and hung Broadway posters on her wall. Skye placed pictures of her with her parents on her dresser, hanging removable star stickers along her wall. "Our room looks so cute!" Skye gushed. Joelle nodded, but tapped her chin. "But oddly uneven." She said softly. She took a couple of her posters off her wall and handed them to Skye. "Put these on your wall and hand me some stars?" She asked, smiling. Skye nodded, understanding her idea. Within seconds, the two girls had decorated their room beautifully. "Perfect!" They said in unison, linking arms before walking outside.

*/*

Caroline sat on her bed, sighing. She and Tara had been discussing what to do to decorate their room and they just couldn't come to an agreement. "Look Caroline, I think it needs to be all music oriented. This _is _a music camp, after all." Tara argued, plopping onto her bed. Caroline shook her head. "No, it's a Broadway camp. And you _dance_ on Broadway. Therefore, we should decorate it all dance!" She shot back, playing with her tap shoes. Tara jumped up, nearly toppling over. "How about this then, you can decorate your half of the room in dance, and me in music." She settled, pulling out her CD covers and sheet music. Caroline nodded, picking up her ballet photos and dance shoes. "Sounds perfect." She muttered, putting her various pairs of dance shoes onto a shelf.

*/*

The entire camp had come together in front of the outside stage for the opening night festivities. Idina Menzel and Laura Graham took the stage, bowing in front of them. The students erupted into cheers and applause, causing the two Broadway stars to bow again. Idina took one microphone and smiled.

"Welcome to Broader Way!" She shouted into the microphone, causing another round of applause and cheering. She waited until the cheering died down before beginning. "Tonight, you're going to be put into pairs, and given a Broadway duet. You will have one run-through with your partner before performing in front of everyone!" Laura took the microphone and smiled before reciting the partners.

*/*

Two hours and several performances later, they were down to the last pair. "Please welcome Caroline Puckerman and Joelle Berry, singing _Marry the Man Today_, from my own musical, Guys and Dolls!" Laura spoke into the microphone. Idina handed her microphone to Joelle at the same time that Laura handed hers to Caroline.

(**Joelle.**_Caroline._Both.)

**At Wanamaker's and Saks and Klein's  
>A lesson I've been taught<br>You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought**  
><em>At any vegetable market from Borneo to Nome<br>You mustn't squeeze a melon till you get the melon home._  
><strong>You've simply got to gamble<strong>  
><em>You get no guarantee<em>  
><strong>Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I<strong>  
><em>You and me.<em>  
><strong>(spoken) Oh yeah, me. Yeah. Why not?<strong>  
><em>(spoken)Why not what?<em>  
><strong>Marry the man today.<br>Trouble though he may be  
>Much as he likes to play<br>Crazy and wild and free**  
><span>Marry the man today<br>Rather than sigh in sorrow  
><strong>Marry the man today<br>And change his ways tomorrow.**  
><em>Marry the man today.<em>  
><strong>Marry the man today<strong>  
><em>Maybe he's leaving town<em>  
><strong>Don't let him get away<br>**_Hurry and track him down  
><em>**Counterattack him and  
><strong>Marry the man today  
>Give him the girlish laughter<span>  
><em>Give him your hand today<br>And save the fist for after_.  
><strong>Slowly introduce him to the better things<br>Respectable, conservative, and clean  
><strong>_Readers Digest  
><em>**Guy Lombardo  
><strong>_Rogers Peet  
><em>**Golf!  
><strong>_Galoshes  
><em>**Ovaltine!  
><strong>But marry the man today  
>Handle it meek and gently<br>**Marry the man today and train him subsequently  
><strong>_Carefully expose him to domestic life  
>And if he ever tries to stray from you<br>Have a pot roast._  
><strong>Have a headache<br>**_Have a baby  
><em>**have two!  
><strong>_Six  
><em>**Nine!  
><strong>_STOP!  
><em>But Marry the Man today  
>Rather than sign and sorrow<br>Marry the man today  
><em>And change his ways<em>

**change his ways**

and change his ways  
>Tomorrow!<span>

The two girls bowed before turning to face each other. "You were flat." Joelle commented, crossing her arms. Caroline handed the microphone to Laura and got in her face. "I'll show you flat, you pathetic little twit!" She shouted, shoving the girl. Joelle threw the microphone down, causing loud feedback. The two girls started fighting, pulling hair and shoving. Two of the security men pulled them apart and they glared at each other. Idina stepped in and sighed. "We don't accept this kind of behavior ladies. I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night in the isolation cabin." She said sternly, picking up the microphone. "Please pack a bag and Laura will show you to the cabin."

The crowd dispersed to their respective cabins, leaving the two girls onstage with Laura and the security guards. They stalked off in opposite directions, going to pack their bags.

**A/N; **I hope you like this! I'll possibly post another one tonight if I get it written… but please review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

The Parent Trap; Puckleberry.

Chapter Two

A/N 01; I do not own Glee, The Parent Trap, or Idina Menzel's Broadway camp, Broader Way… or a character's name likeness.

A/N 02; I do however own Joelle Berry, Caroline Puckerman, Tara Miller, or Skye Masters.

A/N 03; I'm sorry to those who are British in advance. I don't know how they speak. If I get anything wrong, or if there's any slang you use, please let me know! I apologize in advance if it just loses its British touch completely.

*/*

Joelle threw her clothing into her suitcases angrily, muttering under her breath. Skye looked on in sadness and frowned. "Joelle, maybe if you two fake getting along, you can come back!" She said, smiling. Joelle turned to face her roommate. "Skye, you're a genius!" She smiled and hugged her, zippering her suitcases up. "Wish me luck." She rolled her eyes before leaving their cabin.

*/*

Caroline threw her stuff into her duffle bag, not speaking a word to her roommate. Tara watched her roommate pack and an idea popped into her head. "Hey, Caroline. If you fake being nice with that Joelle girl, maybe they'll let you come back into the cabin!" She smiled, proud of her idea. "This _is _a Broadway camp, after all, you can put your acting skills to the test!"

*/*

Joelle and Caroline were led up to the isolated cabin at the top of a hill. Lauren let them in and closed the door. "Until you two can get along, you two will be staying in the isolation cabin." Joelle scoffed, rolling her Chanel suitcases up the hill. "This is beyond ridiculous. My mother, Rachel Berry, has paid over three THOUSAND dollars to send me here, and she will NOT be happy when she hears about this." She pouted, waiting at the entrance of the cabin.

Caroline laughed and mocked her. "Oh puh-lease! You have GOT to be kidding me. You're such a spoiled brat." She spat at the girl next to her. Lauren could feel the tension and separated the girls. "You're going to start getting along." She unlocked the door and shuffled the girls in. "You will have your food sent here during meal times, and you are suspended from group activities until further notice."

*/*

Caroline sat on her bed, sighing. The isolation cabin looked NOTHING like the cabins down at the camp. This cabin was literally a log cabin, with two beds and a table in between, a lamp on top of it. She looked over at the other girl and frowned, who was brushing her hair. "You know, we do sorta look alike." She said quietly, before looking down at the magazine she was reading.

Joelle dropped her brush and scoffed. "No, we don't. You are an annoying American, who's nose is too big for her face, and who…." She trailed off. Joelle was beginning to notice that they DID look alike.

*/*

Rachel sat on the couch of her flat, clutching the blanket around her. She screamed when a loud clap of thunder hit, and covered her face with the blanket. She hadn't like thunderstorms ever, but especially not since the fight that ruined her life ten years earlier.

*/*

"_DAMMIT RACHEL!" Puck shouted, slamming the front door. "You honestly thought I was out cheating on you?" Rachel stood her ground, bracing the counter, refusing to turn and look at him. Puck stormed through the kitchen and spun her around to face him, his hands creating vice-like grips around her arms. "I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! Quinn practically threw herself at me! You know I wouldn't do something like that to you!" He tried to reason with her. Rachel pushed him off, storming out of the way. "That doesn't explain why you didn't come home last night Noah! And here you are, smelling like perfume with a hickey on your neck that I KNOW didn't come from me." She shouted, crossing her arms. Puck spun to face her, crossing his arms tightly. "THAT'S IT! I'm done with this!" He shouted, pushing past her. He swung open the door to their bedroom, packing his stuff into a suitcase. He rolled it out into the hall and stormed into the nursery, scooping up Caroline. He wrapped her in a blanket and put a jacket on her, picking up some of her stuff. Rachel came running in, snatching the baby out of his arms. "You are NOT taking my daughter, Noah!" She said sternly, starting to take her jacket off. "Because you're going to be back in a few days, just like you ALWAYS do." Noah laughed bitterly, taking Caroline and placing her in her car seat, covering her with the blanket. "Not this time, Rachel. I'm serious, I'm done with this." He said, ripping his wedding band off of his finger. He threw it on the floor and picked up the car seat, rolling the suitcase out the door. Rachel picked up the wedding band and ran after him, but the rain prevented her from seeing which way he drove off in. The winds were so strong that it closed the door behind her, and she sat outside, in the pouring rain, and cried until morning._

*/*

Joelle looked at the pouring rain and sighed. "My mom hates thunderstorms. She usually makes me sit with her until they're over… something about how the worst day of her life happened during a thunderstorm." Caroline raised an eyebrow, shifting on her bed. "My dad said something bad happened to him during a thunderstorm too, but he never said anything about not liking them."

Joelle sighed. "You're lucky. I don't have a dad. Just a picture, but it's ripped in half." She frowned. Caroline laughed, surprised. Joelle looked at her, confused. "What are you laughing about? It's not funny!" She shouted, crossing her arms. "No, it's just ironic, that you don't have a dad, and I don't have a mom. I also have a picture… ripped down the middle." She said slowly. The two girls dug through their suitcases for the pictures, holding them to their chests. "On the count of three?" Caroline nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Caroline shouted, and they showed their pictures, gasping at the other's photograph. "That's my mom!" Joelle shouted at the same time Caroline shouted. "That's my dad!"

The two girls looked at eachother blankly. "That must make us sisters…" Caroline whispered.

Joelle nodded. "When's your birthday?" she asked quietly. Caroline smiled brightly. "February 14th, my dad said I'm a valentines baby." Joelle squealed, jumping off of her bed. "That's my birthday too! Caroline, we're not just sisters, we're twins!" She smiled, jumping up and down. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I have to like you." She muttered.

Joelle sat down next to her, smiling brightly. "What's dad like? I wanna know everything." Caroline pushed her off of the bed and laughed. "Only if you tell me what mom's like."

The two girls sat up all night, talking about their parents.

*/*

Idina walked up the hill, two trays in her hands. She opened the cabin door to see that the two girls had pushed their beds together and had fallen asleep, holding their ripped photographs against their chests. She smiled brightly and set the trays down, along with a note. "You are allowed to come down for the acting exercises today, but you two will be partners."

*/*

Caroline woke up and stretched. She looked at the pictures and smirked, an idea forming into her head. She shook Joelle, causing her to roll over and snore. "JOELLE!" She shouted. "I have a completely brilliant plan!" She smiled. Joelle rolled her eyes and sat up. "What is it?" she asked groggily, grabbing her breakfast tray.

"You wanna know more about dad, right?" She asked, grabbing her own tray.

Joelle popped a grape into her mouth and nodded. "Right, where are you going with this?"

"Well, how about, since we're twins and all, we switch places! I wanna get to know mom, and you wanna get to know dad. And we both want them to get together, and once they figure out we switched places, they'll have to meet up, and they will fall in love again!"

Joelle smiled. "That's a brilliant plan! But one flaw. My hair is nice and long, and yours comes just below your shoulders. I have pierced ears, and you don't. We don't look alike at all."

Caroline grinned, picking up a needle and a pair of scissors. "Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

*/*

A/N: I'm on a roll with this, so you're getting two updates within a week. (: don't forget to review!


	3. MUST READ!

Hi everyone! :D

So, I haven't updated in a while, and here's why;

I couldnt get into my account for a while, so I'll be making a new one (:

I'll be bringing For Good and The Parent Trap; Puckleberry with me. I hope you'll follow my new stories, look for the following names;

loveisthemovementx11

lovelookswiththemindx11

**i love you all so much, that i'm going to start a new story! it'll be a finchel story, but it'll end puckleberry. so look for that one! it'll be called tethered.**

**xoxo, whats..**


End file.
